On All Hallo's Eve: Some Get All The Bad Luck
by Queen Arwen Elessar
Summary: It's halloween. The Muto's get ready for a scary night of Trick-or-treating and partying. Unfortunatly an evil spirt from the past decides to inflict it's power on them. How can the group resolve the deads future?
1. The Darkness Doll

On All Hallo's Eve  
  
Characters:  
  
Yuni Muto/ Yami Yuni  
  
Tammy Rogers/ Yami Tammy  
  
Yugi Muto/ Yami Yugi  
  
Joey Wheeler  
  
Mia Valantines  
  
Tea Gardener  
  
Tristan ????(If anyone knows his second name, tell me!!)  
  
Seto Kaiba  
  
Mokuba Kaiba  
  
Yuni cut the teeth out on the Pumpkin. She was much taller than her Brother, even though they we're twins.  
  
"I'll do the eyes!" Yuni rolled her eyes, Tammy had been adopted by her mother when Yugi and Yuni had been 5, although Tammy didn't know, after all, Yuni reminded herself, she's only ten.  
  
Yugi walked in, his arms full of Candy.  
  
"Yum, delicous, cheers Yugi!" Yuni smiled, unrapping a sweet.  
  
"Lay off, they're for the LITTLE monsters," Tea said, grabbing the sweet from Yuni.  
  
"If this has anything to do with me and Seto, lay off!" Yuni yapped.  
  
"What about you and Kaiba?" Yugi asked, looking around the pile of sweets.  
  
"If you must know Bro, I've been seeing him, Tea knows, but she wouldn't let slip. Just don't tell Joey, or he'll flip!" Joey entered the kitchen in perfect timing.  
  
"Tell me what? what mustn't you tell me?" Yuni tutted.  
  
"If I told you it wouldn';t be a secret!"  
  
"Yes, but if Yugi tells me that would be....?"  
  
"His downfall!" Yuni teased. The doorbell of Yuni's apartment rung, when Yuni opened it a man with a package sked her to sign the form.  
  
"Just sign here, Ma'am, I'm desprate to get rid of this, it just brings me bad luck!" the man huffed.  
  
"There's no such thing as luck!" Yuni took the parcel and shut the door.  
  
"What have I got this Hallo's eve?" She laughed. Her freinds gathjering round,she ripped the parcel open.  
  
"A Doll?" Yani smiled, "Thats a bit young for me isn't it? Is there a label Yugi?" Yugi checked.  
  
"Yeah, It just says, from me to you!" Yuni frowned and placed the doll on the sideboard with the half finished pumpkin.  
  
"Go let Tristan in!" Yuni called. 


	2. Fear

Yuni looked around and picked up the letter on the table, it was addressed to her.  
  
She opened it, although she was mentally unaware of doing so.  
  
Inside was a A6 piece of paper. She frowned as she read it outloud.  
  
"Black is the sky as black as my hair,  
  
I love all creatures but do I dare?  
  
Dark is my past as dark is my spirt,  
  
you understand by reading this lyric.  
  
I am Yuni Muto, master of my fate,  
  
two spirts brought together by love and by hate."  
  
"What's that?" Yugi asked as he walked into the room. The sweets he had were now in a gold coloured bowl.  
  
"Don't have a clue! Oh, just one sweet!" Yuni ran to the sweet bowl, but tripped on somethinhg black that flashed by. She hit the bowl of sweets with her hand as she fell down. In true style she landed on her bum, the sweets flattened by her.  
  
"Oops!" Yugi couldn't help but force a grin back. Yuni brushed the flat sweets off her and laughed dryly. Tea ran in the room.  
  
"What was that?" the black flash streaked passed her, it was furry, like a cat.   
  
"Hi, I-" Tristan stopped in midsentence, "-I didn't know you had a lighting fast cat!" Joey came in the room, he looked a little upset.  
  
"Yuni!" he said through clenched teeth, "You invited Kaiba?"   
  
"He's here?" Yuni jumped up, slide on the sweets and fell back down again.  
  
"Ouch!" Yuni got up, carefully, with the help of Yugi and Tea, "Clumsy me, I found this poem in a letter addressed to- Hi Seto, come sit down!" Yuni grabbed Seto's arm and put the poem back on the table. Yugi took it and read it through.  
  
"Whats that supposed to mean?" Joey asked.  
  
"I suppose the two spirts thing refers to Yuni's yami, but the rest is almost cryptic!" Yugi said, frowning. The black flashed by again and the lights went out. A scream came from the living room where Seto and Yuni was. The group hurried into the living room. It looked like half the town had turned up to pelt the house with eggs.   
  
"This is freaky!" Yuni said, hugging up to Seto's arm on the sofa. Tea lit a candle and sat placed it on the glass table next to the sofa.  
  
"It's like something our of a horror movie!"  
  
"It all started happening when Kaiba arrived!" Joey said, looking at Seto angryily.  
  
"You blaming it on me Dog?" Seto got up, Yuni frowned.  
  
"Zip it the pair of you. Honestly, you fight like a married couple!" Yuni turned to look at the kids pelting their house with eggs, "Do they have a never ending supply?"   
  
The doorbell rang, Yuni ran to it. Looking through the letterbox.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Me, Mokuba!" Yuni opened the door and Mokuba stepped in he was covered in egg yolk. Yuni touched his hair and wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Eww, egg boy!" she walked back into the living room and glanced at the doll on the sideboard.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" She pointed at the doll. It's cute face was contorted, it's once blue eye's a deadly blood red. The candle blew out by some mysteroius wind. She staggered backwards in the dark. She watched speechless as the lamp on the sideboard levitated before crashing the window into bits, narrowly missing Yugi. Yuni's eye's started watering, fear leapt up in her like a hungry loin. In the darkness, no one spoke, they all stared at the broken window before the angry mob of halloweeners started towards them. Tea dragged Yuni into the kitchen, followed by the rest, she locked the door and started to look around for a candle.  
  
"Okay," Yuni managed finally. "I now believe in ghosts!" 


End file.
